


Take My Hand

by fandomfreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, can be read as skittles/sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak/pseuds/fandomfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of what could happen after everything in season 3 and how Scott would try to help Stiles through anything, even if it seemed hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I kept seeing that picture of the Scott/Stiles hug at the hospital in 3B and I just had to write something before the feels overwhelmed me.

            Scott should have noticed it sooner. It’s not that he wasn’t aware that Stiles was having problems adjusting after everything that happened, it’s just that he didn’t realize the extent of those problems. Here he was, two weeks later, watching as his best friend seemed to fall apart right before his eyes.

            “Stiles, you okay?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle Stiles. He’d been extremely jumpy lately and Scott didn’t blame him.

            “Fine,” Stiles answered too quickly, sitting rigidly in his seat. His eyes never left the board, and his hand seemed to be on autopilot. He was writing down every word Finstock said, but his mind was somewhere else.

            “You sure?” Scott asked worriedly, trying to get Stiles’ attention. His mannerisms were eerily similar to those of the nogitsune, and Scott would be lying if he said it didn’t terrify him. Even though he knew this was Stiles, _his_ Stiles, the fear that a part of the nogitsune remained was always at the back of his mind.

            Stiles didn’t respond, He froze in his seat, staring intently at Finstock. Then, his hands began to shake as he pulled them up to his face and began to scream. That’s when Scott knew how bad things really were for Stiles. That’s when he decided he would do everything in his power to help his best friend through this.

\- - -

            He refused to leave Stiles’ side as he and Danny walked him to the nurse. He refused to leave Stiles’ side as the ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital. He refused to leave Stiles’ side as he was sedated for his own safety. He refused to leave Stiles’ side as many mental health experts whispered among themselves, occasionally looking at Stiles and pointing as if he were some sort of circus attraction. He refused to leave, even after the sheriff arrived. He wouldn’t leave his best friend, not when Stiles needed him the most.

\- - -

            “Scott, go home, kiddo. The doctors said he’d be out until tomorrow morning,” the sheriff said.

            Scott shook his head. “He needs me.”

            The sheriff didn’t argue. Instead, he took a different approach. “You need sleep. How are you gonna help Stiles if you’re running on no sleep?”

            “I’ll sleep here,” Scott said simply.

            The sheriff sighed. “Okay. I’ll go get some more pillows and blankets.”

            “Thank you.”

            Scott rested his head on the bed, right next to Stiles’ hand. He began to rub circles on it with his thumb. He’d been holding Stiles’ hand for most of the day. He knew it was more for himself than for Stiles, but he was sure it was a source of comfort for Stiles too. When they were little, they always used to hold hands when either of them was sad or scared. It was nice, and if truth be told, Scott missed it. He missed feeling close to Stiles, both physically and emotionally. It felt so nice to just sit here with Stiles’ hand in his, even if the circumstances were terrible. Maybe they could be close again, maybe that’s what they both needed to recover from the recent events that plagued them.

\- - -

            “Scott?” Stiles asked in a groggy voice.

            Scott immediately sat up, reaching for Stiles. “I’m here.”

            Stiles face seemed to crumple and Scott could feel his heart breaking. He stood up and pulled Stiles into a hug, being careful not to pull on any of the various things connected to Stiles’ body.

            “It’s okay,” Scott whispered, feeling Stiles’ whole body shaking.

            “I, I can’t do this Scotty,” Stiles admitted, voice breaking.

            “Sure you can. We’ll do it, together, just like we always have,” Scott comforted, rubbing his thumb in circles on Stiles’ back.

            They remained for that until Stiles was all cried out. Even after they pulled away from the hug, Stiles reached for Scott’s hand, and Scott happily held it in his. It was just like old times, which brought great comfort to them both, because they knew that despite the world turning to shit around them, they would always have each other; just the two of them against the rest of the world.


End file.
